


Kingdom By the Sea

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: Wonu is a Necromancer (White Noise Verse) [8]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Vampire Hunter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Healing, M/M, Polyamory, Tarot, Vampires, Witches, domestic softness featuring the OT3, side johnil, there's a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Wonwoo wasn't sure where they stood. Did he want to pick up where they left off? Was that even a possibility?That was part of the reason Wonwoo came.He had to know, once and for all, who Lee Taeyong really was.--Or--"When all this is over, we could..." The Summer Palace Side fic no one asked for





	Kingdom By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about all of you, but the way things ended between Wonwoo and Taeyong left me...sad ;~; and yes I'm the author and I did this to myself but that's what this story is for. I've been calling this the Summer Palace Side Fic since its birth. This is my baby. I've been holding on to her for a long time, and I'm so SOOOOO excited for you all to finally read it!!!
> 
> As with most of the side fics, you could technically read this all by itself and it will mostly make sense, but I do recommend reading the series for the Full Impact. 
> 
> If you're interested in the full story, White Noise is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700140/chapters/39167641) and the sequel Smoke is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082220/chapters/42740456).
> 
> I started working on this when it was still snowing outside and the only thing I wanted to do was lounge in the sun. Indulge in my [fic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5A5ve0MbCUP1OatQu141Sd?si=n52hXgnwSFWur6jEyK_Fmg) if you too would like to feel Summer Time :D

Wonwoo had never been a big fan of public transportation. The last time he’d willingly gotten on a train was when he moved away from home to start university. He’d spent the five hour journey with his head buried in his knees to ease his constant nausea, music blasting to drown out the noise of the other passengers. He hadn’t really planned to ever go back home so enduring one train ride seemed worth it at the time, and once he was settled in the city he drove everywhere. It was the only way he could get around without being sick.

It kind of surprised him, how easily he’d agreed to get on a train again to visit a city he’d never been to. It was like a compulsion, a magnet pulling him toward something inevitable. Like closure. Or maybe something else.

The city was more of a resort town at first glance, a place where people came to pay ridiculously high prices for things just because the ocean was in sight.

Wonwoo stepped off the platform and was bombarded with bright colors and souvenir shops. Spring was just starting to give way to summer back home, the chill finally leaving the air and turning pleasant, but here it was hot even at mid-morning. He could smell the ocean, could hear the roll of the waves even from the train station. Nervous excitement overtook his queasiness and he checked his phone for directions before shouldering his bag and setting off.

Many of his fellow passengers were running into the arms of friends and family, tearful reunions happening all around. Only one person in this city knew Wonwoo was coming, and with the sun bright and shining overhead there was no chance of anything so sappy happening to him.

Wonwoo wasn’t sure the reunion was going to be all happy, anyway.

———

His hotel was nicer than he would have normally gotten, but Jun’s jaw had dropped when Wonwoo showed him the room he originally picked out. He’d grabbed Wonwoo’s laptop with a huff, his eyebrows furrowed as he clicked around the screen.

“_Qīn ài de_, you cannot travel all that way and not enjoy an ocean view. As Master of the City I cannot allow my boyfriend to stay in such a place. Imagine the _ rumors _ this would start,” Jun had said as he set the laptop back on the kitchen table and pressed himself against Wonwoo’s back. “Think of it as a vacation, my love. You have been working so hard lately. It is time for a break.” 

And so, a few clicks of the mouse later Wonwoo was booked in a beachfront hotel on the main strip. It was a suite on the eighth floor with a Queen sized bed overlooking the ocean. If he opened the balcony he could hear the waves crash against the shore.

Wonwoo didn’t want to think about how much money Jun had spent on the room, but it _ was _ incredibly peaceful. Maybe Jun was right. Maybe he did need a break.

He spent an hour lounging on the bed, scrolling through his phone, unpacking some of his clothes and making the room feel just a little less like a hotel room. It was a long time yet until sundown, but there was somewhere he planned to visit before then.

He’d promised he would, after all.

His first destination was surprisingly busy. The boardwalk was bustling with people and Wonwoo had to work his way through the crowd to get to the entrance of the little shop. The sign was wooden, painted with swirling grays and dark purples that were so realistic it could have been real smoke trapped inside the wood, enchanted to billow gently with or without a breeze. There were colored glass vials in the window, crystal displays glinting in the sun, books so old and worn Wonwoo couldn’t make out the titles of them even up close.

When Wonwoo walked in a little bell chimed at the door. There were a handful of people in the shop, but Taeil turned away from the girls he was helping and met his eyes right away.

It was the same electric shock as the first time, their powers mixing together like an estuary, life and death a swirling brackish where only those adapted could survive. The few people in the shop who were magically gifted couldn’t hide their reactions, shivers and downcast eyes and one woman even walked out. Taeil walked toward him. He was dressed in a navy shirt and jeans, and his eyes shone with warmth.

"I didn't think you'd ever come here," Taeil said in greeting.

Wonwoo gave him an embarrassed smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"I needed some time to get everything sorted out. I just didn't know —"

Taeil held up a hand, cutting him off. "You don't have to explain, Wonwoo. I understand. I’m glad you’re here."

Taeil seemed so at home in his shop. The front counter was a clutter of cash registers and more glass vials. There was a section to the side with a printed cloth, a stack of tarot cards in the center and various crystals all around the edge. The whole store was controlled chaos, but somehow it seemed very Taeil.

Wonwoo kind of liked it.

"Xiaojun, can you take over the counter for me? I've got to discuss something very important," Taeil called out to a boy in the corner of the room. He was trying to look busy by dusting a bookcase packed so full the shelves were sagging heavily, seconds from collapse.

The boy turned around and took in the sight of them, his soft but striking eyes lingering on Wonwoo for a long time like he could sense the magic just under his skin, before giving Taeil a gentle smile and nod.

"My offer still stands, you know," Taeil started as he led Wonwoo through a heavy curtain to a room in the back.

Once they were alone, Taeil sat on a worn sofa tucked against the far wall and gestured to Wonwoo to join him, so he took the spot at the far end.

It was strange how comfortable being with Taeil was. Maybe it was because their magic was so familiar with each other, or maybe it was just that Taeil was like a warm breeze on a spring day.

"I'm sure you aren't visiting long enough for me to teach you, but if you stop by tomorrow I can give you some more crystals. I'll get you a whole kit of helpful things. It won't be quite as good as showing you spells, but I think it'll offer you some more protection.”

Wonwoo's lip quirked up.

"I don't think I'm in much danger anymore, Taeil. I'm marked now."

Taeil waved a hand flippantly at him.

"Yes, yes. Vampire marks are all well and good but they won't protect you from normal things. You'll still get sick, you'll still wake up with aches sometimes. You’ll still collect negative energy from the universe. Magic can help you with that."

Maybe Taeil had a point. He only had the first two marks and so far hadn't noticed much of a difference in his everyday life. The newly forged bonds weren’t as intense as what he’d already had with Seungcheol. The main difference was that if he concentrated really, really hard he could sense what Jun was feeling, but it was like an afterthought, a whisper compared to Seungcheol's scream.

The good news was that it made the tiny echoes of Jeonghan fade away to something almost imperceptible.

"It's not like I have much else to do during the day. The shop isn't too far from my hotel either." Wonwoo sighed, but a slow smile spread across his face. "Are you sure you have the time to do all this with me? Your shop seems so busy."

Taeil laughed. "It's because of the tourists. The summer is always a busy time in the city. My shop is no exception, but I have Xiaojun and a few other college kids who work for me during the season. They can keep things under control for an hour or two."

Wonwoo relented. "Okay. If you really want, I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon."

Someone called Taeil's name and he sighed, standing up and giving Wonwoo an exasperated eye roll.

"Of course I want you to, but I guess I've got to get back out there. You're welcome to stay and look around if you want. I'm sure you're eager to see him, though."

Wonwoo's face went warm and he stood up a little too quickly.

"How, uh, how is he?" Wonwoo asked, the question coming out softer than he meant for it to.

Taeil turned away from him and ran a hand through his hair. He was quiet for a few minutes, long enough that his name was called again, a little more urgently.

"He's...better. I'm sure he's been telling you he's alright. He wasn't. Not at first. But he's a lot better now." Taeil turned back to him with a smirk. "The cards told you, didn't they? Everything was going to work out in the end. Honestly, it worked out even better than I imagined it would."

Taeil walked back through the curtain. Wonwoo stood in the little back room and let Taeil's words sink in.

He was fine. He was better.

Maybe they were both better.

He walked back out to see that the shop was a bit more empty than it had been before. Xiaojun was behind the counter, grinning mischievously at two boys who had come into the shop. The three of them together seemed like trouble waiting to happen, but Taeil just looked at them and rolled his eyes in an almost fond way.

“If you two want to visit on your off days you might as well clock in,” he called out. Xiaojun flushed and the two boys turned to Taeil like deer in headlights.

Wonwoo left Smoke feeling lighter than he had the entire train ride to the city. He walked back toward the direction of his hotel to grab something to eat before sunset. He didn't know what the night would bring, and he wanted to be as prepared as he could be. He’d come to realize in the past few months that just because his necromancy was stronger, it didn’t mean he could neglect the things he knew helped keep his energy balanced. Eating was usually the thing he’d forego the most often, but he was trying to get better about it.

He ordered room service and ate on the bed, the double doors of the balcony wide open so he could listen to the waves.

He sent a text to the group chat he had with Seungcheol and Jun.

_ I'm kind of nervous. I don't know why I'm here. Remind me why I came here again? _

Neither of them would reply for a few more hours, but it made him feel better to voice his worry somewhere.

It wasn't like they hadn’t been talking. The two of them had been texting a lot since they’d finally broken the silence between them. It was usually casual. Wonwoo would ask how his classes were going and he would occasionally vent and sometimes he would send Wonwoo cute selfies and ask for one in return. There was absolutely no talk of vampires or politics or the way Wonwoo had been drained and stabbed and almost lost everything.

Wonwoo wasn't sure where they stood. Did he want to pick up where they left off? Was that even a possibility?

That was part of the reason Wonwoo came.

He had to know, once and for all, who Lee Taeyong really was.

————

Wonwoo’s phone led him to one of those old two-story beach homes. The house was a faded white, bleached wood showing through even at dusk from years of salty wind and bright sun. It had a huge wrap around porch, and the house was so close to the ocean that Wonwoo could see a few clumps of seaweed in the waves that crashed against the shoreline.

It wasn’t the kind of place Wonwoo thought he would live, but as soon as he saw it, he couldn’t imagine him anywhere else.

He stood on the porch until full dark just watching the waves crash into the shore. Wonwoo had never really considered himself a beach person, but there was something so soothing about the constant rush of water, the warm salty wind.

He turned toward the front door to find it open, a man leaning casually against the frame. The warm light from inside wrapped around him and made him almost glow. He was wearing ripped jeans and a loose tee shirt, but that wasn’t what caught Wonwoo’s attention.

Taeyong's hair was black.

The last time he'd seen the vampire, his hair had faded to a soft pink. He'd been saying he wanted to dye it, but Wonwoo hadn't thought it would be before his visit.

He was, maybe, even more stunning with dark hair. It made him look more his age. Wonwoo felt like a college freshman, transported to some alternate universe where he spotted Taeyong across the quad and ended up with a huge crush on him.

They stared at each other for a long time, eyes roaming and taking in every detail like they hadn’t been texting and video calling each other regularly for weeks.

"Hi," Wonwoo breathed out, his heart hammering so hard in his chest that he almost jolted forward with each beat.

He knew Taeyong could hear it, and that just made it beat faster.

"Hi," Taeyong echoed, voice just as soft.

Tension filled Wonwoo's chest like water. Taeyong reached for him, but his hand faltered before they touched. His eyes searched Wonwoo’s for a long time before he brought his hand down to rest at his side again. He looked at his feet before looking back up with a soft smile.

"Do you want to come in?"

Wonwoo nodded and let out a soft, shuddering breath as he followed Taeyong into the house.

“Doesn’t anyone stay here with you?” Wonwoo asked, looking around at the high ceilings and wide staircase and big sparsely furnished rooms. It made him feel like he was at his parents’ house again, but Taeyong’s house still held more warmth, that essential something that made a house more than just a place to stay.

Taeyong grinned.

“The others stop in sometimes. Yuta lives here with me, but I told everyone to stay away while you were visiting. I didn’t want to bombard you with that many people.”

Wonwoo’s face went warm. It was just a normal thing, something anyone might do for a guest, but every normal thing about Taeyong made him fluttery.

"Is your family really that big?"

Taeyong nodded, the ghost of a smile still on his lips. "Yeah. You could say that. There's a lot of us, and the number seems to grow bigger every day. Taeil's managed to recruit every kid in the city with an ounce of magical ability. I don't know how or where he finds them. If you count them with the lycanthropes and vampires there’s twenty-one of us."

Taeyong walked him through the house, giving him a quick and casual tour. It was huge. Two stories and a finished attic. Enough bedrooms and bathrooms that every person Taeyong counted as family could stay over as long as they didn’t mind doubling up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Taeyong asked when they made it back to the entryway. "There isn't a lot that's open late, but we can find something in town if you want."

Wonwoo grinned. "I just want to see the ocean."

Taeyong returned his smile with one so bright it made his chest ache.

"I think I can arrange that."

  
  
  


They left their shoes on the porch and walked right to the edge of the water. Wonwoo was on Taeyong’s right, so close to the water that his feet got wet every time the waves hit the shore.

The moon was a few days shy of being full, reflecting off of the ocean so intensely that Wonwoo could see everything around him as clear as day. He reached for Taeyong’s hand without thinking, wanting to link hands and stroll down the beach like they were more than just sort of friends that had sex once. The second the back of their hands touched, Taeyong’s hand jolted away from him like he’d been burned.

Wonwoo wondered for the tenth time since that morning what exactly he hoped would come from visiting Taeyong.

He was nervous. He had to stop being nervous.

Taeyong was a good person. He was.

He was.

He’d proven that when he saved Wonwoo’s life. He’d proven it over and over again, but Wonwoo couldn’t shake the small part of his mind that insisted he didn’t know Taeyong at all, that he couldn’t trust the vampire next to him any more than he could trust a stranger.

“I expected it to be more crowded out here,” Wonwoo said instead, trying to get his mind away from his spiraling thoughts.

When he looked at Taeyong the vampire was smiling, the corner of his mouth turned up enough to make it more of a smirk.

“You can thank Taeil for that. He enchanted this stretch of beach. We have 200 yards on either side of the house all to ourselves. Anyone who gets too close suddenly remembers they have something else to do and leaves right away.”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows rose.

“You really went to a lot of trouble to make sure we have privacy.”

Taeyong gave him a strangely closed off look and stopped walking. They were far enough away from the house that Wonwoo could only tell where it was because Taeyong had left the porch light on. He sat in the sand, wrapping his arms around his knees as he stared at the waves. Wonwoo sat too, a healthy distance between them. He dug his toes into the soft sand and looked out at the water.

There was something almost magical about the ocean at night. It was like the rest of the world faded away, lost to the moon and stars reflected against the dark water. Wonwoo couldn’t hear anything except the gentle roll of the ocean.

“You seem...different,” Wonwoo said after a while.

Taeyong huffed a soft laugh. “Different how?”

They turned to look at each other at the same time. Taeyong’s mouth was set in a cute fake pout, but his eyes held just enough uncertainty that Wonwoo’s breath caught.

“Better. You seem better,” he said, his voice more firm, more sure.

All the tension in Taeyong’s body melted away and he pressed his cheek against his knees as a soft smile spread across his face.

“Thanks. Not having to worry every second of every day that I’ve outlived my usefulness has done wonders for my stress levels. I’m on break from school, too.”

Wonwoo felt some of his own worries ease away. This was how they usually talked. He could handle this.

“You’re almost done, right? Just one more semester after this?”

Taeyong nodded. “I’m going to treat myself to something really nice when I graduate. I want to take a vacation, if I can get away from the city long enough for it.”

Wonwoo’s hand moved to Taeyong’s shoulder before he had time to think, but as soon as he noticed what he was doing he stopped, hand faltering between them in mid air. He buried it into the sand and tried to hide the way his cheeks burned.

“You should do that. I kind of regret jumping straight into my job right after I graduated. It’s been nonstop chaos since then,” Wonwoo started. He pulled his hand out of the sand and let the grains run through his fingers. “This is the first out of town vacation I’ve had if you don’t count when I left the city after breaking my arm.”

Taeyong’s whole body jolted like he’d been doused in ice water.

“You _ what_?”

Wonwoo felt a strange kind of relief at the way Taeyong looked at him, the genuine surprise on his face almost soothing.

“About a year ago my arm was broken by a client that turned out to be a Northern spy. I was out of work for six weeks, but it would have been longer if I wasn’t bound to Seungcheol.”

Taeyong was quiet for a long time. He was staring at the shoreline and he’d started biting his thumbnail without realizing it.

“You really didn’t know?” Wonwoo finally asked, his voice filled with some emotion he didn’t want to name.

He shouldn’t have felt so happy about it, but it meant Taeyong had been manipulated a lot more than he realized.

“It seems I’m going to learn how stupid I was for the rest of eternity,” Taeyong said, the words harsh and bitter as he tore at his nail a little more. “I trusted him so blindly, and even when the threats came I never thought there was another way. It was just going to be me, sacrificing everything to save my family, until one of us finally died.”

Taeyong took a deep, shuddering breath before meeting Wonwoo’s eyes.

“I knew about your Lit degree. I knew you worked for Diamond Edge. I knew you were a necromancer, and if the legends were true that made you dangerous. I knew you’d gone up North with Junhui and that he’d shown you off like you were some kind of prize. I never knew what made Junhui arrange that visit.”

Taeyong looked away, and Wonwoo’s chest squeezed painfully. He sighed as a tense kind of silence wash over them.

Wonwoo stared out at the waves. He thought about Taeyong, about how he must have felt when he’d heard his Maker had been killed, when he’d been put into the ultimate position of power with just one small request for loyalty in return. He wondered when trust might have turned to fear. If it had been him, would he have done those things to protect the people he cared about? Would he have fought back at the risk of losing everything?

“I’m marked now,” Wonwoo said, the words tumbling out as fast as he could form the sounds. There wasn’t really a good time to bring it up, but he didn’t want to sit with the information any longer than he had to. He couldn’t continue to stew in the tension between them.

Taeyong needed to know, so Wonwoo had to tell him. It was probably the simplest thing that would happen all weekend.

Taeyong looked up from the ground, blinking away surprise as he smirked. “I know. I sort of knew if Junhui brought it up that you’d agree, and to be perfectly honest I didn’t think he’d let you come here alone if you weren’t.”

Wonwoo turned toward Taeyong with wide eyes.

“What makes you say that?”

Taeyong shrugged. “You love him. I think you’ve loved him since we first met. Maybe you aren’t thinking that far ahead, but I’m sure Junhui has already put a lot of thought into spending forever with you.”

Wonwoo leaned back against his hands and dug his fingers into the sand. It was better to get it all out in the open.

“It’s not just Jun. There’s Seungcheol too. We’re all together, or...I guess we’re trying to be.”

Taeyong mirrored his position and looked up. The stars were glittering, the moon heavy in the sky, and the water glinted with little pinpricks of light.

“Did you come all this way to tell me you have two boyfriends?” Taeyong’s voice was playful but he kept his eyes on the sky, whatever expression he had hidden from Wonwoo’s line of sight.

Wonwoo sighed and ran a sandy hand through his hair. “I came because I wanted to see you.”

Taeyong let his hands slip further into the sand, sliding down until he was laying on his back. He stared up at the sky for a long time without speaking.

Wonwoo felt like he’d swam out into the sea, like he was floating in the waves, unsure of where he was going or if he would reach dry land. As much as he hated not knowing what Taeyong was thinking or feeling, he came here for a reason.

He laid down next to Taeyong, their bodies a little closer together. Wonwoo moved his hand until he was almost touching Taeyong’s in the sand. If he closed his eyes he could feel the barely there warmth of Taeyong’s fingers.

“I think I did this all wrong,” Wonwoo sighed out. He inched his hand a little closer, until his pinky finger was just pressed against Taeyong’s. “You look really good, Taeyong. I want to hold your hand.”

Taeyong laughed, soft but still bright and pretty and it was just audible over the sound of the waves all around them.

He turned his head and looked at Wonwoo, his eyes more sure than they’d been earlier.

“Then hold my hand.”

It felt like Wonwoo had coughed up water. Relief immediate but the burn in his lungs a constant reminder that he’d been close to drowning. He pulled Taeyong’s hand against his and laced their fingers together. Taeyong’s hand was cool, smoother than the last time they’d touched. Wonwoo had his suspicions about Taeyong’s hands, about why they’d really been so red and raw, but it wasn’t important enough to voice out loud, not when they were finally getting somewhere.

The touch made him feel better instantly, and he craved more just as quickly. He rubbed his thumb across Taeyong’s hand and his face went hot as he fought against the urge to smile like a lovesick schoolboy.

He couldn’t get ahead of himself.

“Can I say that I missed you?” Taeyong asked, sighing even as he grinned.

“I missed being close to you. Once...once everything calmed down all I wanted to do was hold your hand and —” Wonwoo started, but stopped when Taeyong’s eyes met his.

He was still smiling, but it had changed into something warmer, something just this side of flirtatious, and it stole the words from Wonwoo’s mouth.

Taeyong looked at him without speaking for a long time, and the longer he looked the more his eyes shone with uncertainty.

“I don’t want to mess this up,” Taeyong said, his voice so soft Wonwoo almost didn’t hear it. At some point they had moved closer to each other, so close that they were almost touching.

Wonwoo’s breath shuddered out between them, loud enough that heat crept up his face. His foot traced the arch of Taeyong’s in the sand. Every place they touched felt like wildfire, heat and electricity spreading through him and Wonwoo started into Taeyong’s eyes while the rest of the world fell away.

“It was already as messed up as it could get. It can only get better, if you want it to,” Wonwoo whispered.

They were touching then, knee to knee, hip to hip, the tiniest breath of space between their chests, their lips.

It was Taeyong’s turn to exhale shaky and soft between them.

“I — I —,” Taeyong started, his eyes fluttering shut. Their lips were almost touching, _ so close _but not quite there.

Wonwoo pressed closer, their chests coming together and just as he moved to close the distance between their mouths Taeyong’s eyes flew open and he sat up, putting as much space as he could between them.

Taeyong breathed deep and ran a hand through his hair. He met Wonwoo’s eyes for just a moment before looking away.

“I’m sorry. I —,” Taeyong started, breathing out and twisting his hands together, “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Wonwoo sat up, his heart hammering in his chest like he’d run a mile.

“It’s okay. I’m the one who’s sorry. We probably need to...talk about some things first.”

“Seeing you in person is harder than I thought it would be,” Taeyong said. He wouldn’t look at Wonwoo and it made his head ache just behind his eyes. “It brought back a lot of things I thought I’d gotten over. I think — I need to be alone tonight.”

“Do you want me to go home? Should I have come here at all?” Wonwoo asked, the question more pleading than he wanted it to be.

Taeyong stood up, dusting himself off as well as he could before looking down at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo couldn’t imagine what being in Taeyong’s head must have been like. His face was a tangle of emotion, and he chewed on his thumb when their eyes met even as blood welled up against his lip.

“I need a little more time. I’m sorry.”

Taeyong didn’t wait for Wonwoo, just walked in the direction of his house. Wonwoo fell back against the sand, his heart still pounding, and stared up at the moon without seeing for a long time.

———

Wonwoo couldn’t sleep. The warm breeze and soft sounds of the ocean were soothing but also reminded him of Taeyong. He didn’t really know what he’d expected to happen. He’d come to the city knowing that things might end badly, that one or both of them might want to end things for good. Taeyong hadn’t said that, but Wonwoo felt more uncertain about where they stood now than before he’d gotten on the train.

Wonwoo hadn’t slept in an empty bed in close to a year. There were many nights that he fell asleep alone, Seungcheol and Jun busy with work and Wonwoo unable to stay up waiting for them, but he always woke up with at least one body next to his.

It was cold, for one. His boyfriends might be slightly cooler than humans, but a few minutes under the blankets fixed that quickly. Wonwoo was sleeping in a suite overlooking the ocean and all he could think about was how big and empty the queen felt with just him in it.

When he’d first brought up the trip, he’d had no idea how Seungcheol or Jun would react. Try as he might to bury the hatchet, Seungcheol was still a little mad that Wonwoo had almost died because of Taeyong. Jun was fine with everything from a vampire relations standpoint, but he kept any personal feelings he might have to himself.

Seungcheol wrapped him in a hug from behind and Jun smirked at the two of them, leaning against the kitchen entryway in pajama bottoms and nothing else.

“I think I’m going to go visit Taeyong,” Wonwoo said, hyper focused on Seungcheol’s hands around his waist. He waited, holding his breath for any sign of protest, any stiffness in either vampire’s body language.

“If you want to go, then you should go, _ qīn ài de_. Lee Taeyong is our ally. It will look good to the other Masters, and perhaps it is time you see him face to face.”

Jun stayed at their apartment a few times a week. It could have been more, but they’d all sat down and decided no one was allowed to bring work home. Jun had to do most of his work from his flat, so until he was able to find a better system for being around work without actually doing it they’d all have to settle for one day during the week and the weekend.

The arrangement worked for them and so far seemed to be working well for Minghao too, who was obviously enjoying the alone time if the dark marks Mingyu tried to hide at work were anything to go by.

“Who’s going with you?” Seungcheol asked. He kept rubbing his hands across Wonwoo’s abdomen, and the combination of Jun’s lean body and Seungcheol’s gentle hands was starting to become a distraction.

“I’m going by myself,” Wonwoo said, the words coming out soft but insistent.

Jun’s eyebrows rose and Seungcheol’s hands stilled on his skin. _ That _was more of what he’d been expecting.

“There’s nothing to worry about. Taeyong wouldn’t jeopardize the alliance. Besides, I’m marked now. I’m more protected than I’ve ever been. I just — I need to do this by myself.”

Jun pushed off the doorway and walked toward them, not stopping until he was just in front of Wonwoo.

“You are right _ qīn ài de. _Practical as always. It is one of the things I love about you,” Jun said, and something dangerous flickered in his eyes. “If Lee Taeyong does anything malicious to you, anything at all, he will find no mercy from me. I have finished playing games with vampires especially when it comes to you.”

Wonwoo shivered and Seungcheol sighed against the back of his neck.

“You really like him, don’t you? Even after everything that happened, you still like him,” Seungcheol said, words soft against Wonwoo’s skin.

Wonwoo let out all of his breath in a long sigh. It was more complicated than that, but it wasn’t far from the truth. He liked Taeyong, but he couldn’t separate the vampire he’d met those months ago from the vampire he was getting to know. He needed to see him in person, where he couldn’t hide anything away. He needed to know if the draw he felt was real, if anything he felt was real and he really needed to know if it was mutual.

“I do like him, but I don’t know what I want, or what he wants. I just need to go and find out for sure.”

Seungcheol's hands tensed against his skin.

“Whatever you two work out is staying between you. I don’t want to sleep with him.”

Wonwoo laughed before he could stop himself, relief starting to edge back into his veins.

Seungcheol huffed behind him and hooked his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“What? I don’t see what you see in him. He’s got a pretty face, I guess, but he’s got nothing on you or Junhui. I trust you to keep yourself safe, and I trust your judge of character. And I love you, so that’s really all that matters,” Seungcheol said, and Jun covered his mouth with his hand. It felt like the two of them shared a look, but Wonwoo could only just see Seungcheol in his periphery and Jun was far too good at schooling his expression. Seungcheol’s hands resumed their slow slide against his skin.

“It’s not like I _ have _ to fall in love with him. We’re allowed to see people separately if we want to.”

Wonwoo leaned back into Seungcheol’s arms and locked eyes with Jun. He’d said about what Wonwoo expected him to say, all about the world and nothing about himself, but he needed just a little more.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked. Jun looked at him for a few minutes, keeping their eyes locked until he blinked once slowly, like a cat.

“Wonwoo, I love you. I want you to be happy. I know that you are happy here, with Seungcheol and I, but I also know that there is a part of you that wants to give your heart to anyone that can hold it. If Lee Taeyong is someone you think is worthy of that, then that is all I need.”

Jun’s mouth turned up in a smirk.

“And as Seungcheol has so eloquently said, I do not have to love him, and I certainly do not have to sleep with him.”

Wonwoo gave an exasperated sigh that would have been more serious if he could have kept the slowly spreading smile off of his face.

“You really wouldn’t sleep with him either?”

Jun’s eyes lit up, a playfulness to his lips that hadn’t been there before.

“I have no interest in Lee Taeyong, but I have heard that his leopards are quite enchanting. If you meet them on your visit, be sure to play nicely with them.”

“How long are you going to be gone?” Seungcheol asked, saving him from trying to formulate some response. Wonwoo could feel the pout against his skin. Clingy.

“Just a weekend. I’ll be back before you even know it.”

Seungcheol squeezed his hips gently.

“The bed will be so big without you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and Jun grinned at him. It was just like Seungcheol to act like spending one second away from Wonwoo was the worst kind of torture. Heat spread across their bond and Wonwoo leaned back against Seungcheol, pulling Jun in closer.

“Jun will be here. I’m sure the two of you can work something out while I’m gone.”

Jun’s hands skimmed over Seungcheol’s and the two shared a look that, when it was all said and done, ended with the three of them back in bed.

Wonwoo’s phone lit up. It was 3:30, and he had two texts in his group chat.

One from Jun. _Everything will be fine my love. Try not to worry so much._

And one from Seungcheol. _That kid hasn’t been able to resist you since day one, babe. You’ll sweep him off his feet ;)_

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the _ babe_. He couldn’t get Seungcheol to budge on it, and as much as he pretended to dislike it, it kind of made him all syrupy inside.

Wonwoo sent them a quick reply before he tried again to get some sleep.

_ Things were so weird tonight. I don’t know what’s going to happen. Don’t have too much fun without me. I love you. _

———

Wonwoo tossed and turned most of the night, waking up around noon feeling more tired than he'd been in a long time. It was a combination of the whirlwind of uncertainty with Taeyong and the big empty bed. He'd ended up putting a pillow on either side of him which had helped, but wasn't quite as good as Seungcheol and Jun.

He took a shower, surprised that there was still sand in his hair from last night. He ordered food and ate on the balcony, watching as couples and families set out blankets and claimed little bits of the beach for themselves. He sipped his coffee while he scrolled through his phone. He'd gotten messages back in the group chat, various levels of heart emojis from both vampires.

There was something about them, knowing they were waiting for him back home, that no matter how things ended up he had something to go back to, that made him unbelievably homesick. Wonwoo had never really been homesick before. He'd never missed his parents' house, had never wanted to go back and see them or his hometown at all.

He finished his coffee and put the directions for the shop back in his phone. It seemed that most people were on the beach, so he hoped Smoke would be a little less crowded.

Taeil's shop was almost completely empty. Xiaojun was there again, this time leaned over a table while Taeil held a pendulum over a book. It swung in a circle for a long time before finally coming to a stop, and Taeil opened his eyes and grinned at the boy.

"It's that easy," Taeil said, passing Xiaojun the pendulum with a grin. "I want you to try now. See if you can find another type of ink that will work in the evasion spell I taught you last week."

Xiaojun nodded and gave Taeil a blinding smile, and just as he held the pendulum between his hands Taeil turned and noticed him.

"You're just in time. I was showing Xiaojun how to divine information with a pendulum," he said as he stood and walked toward Wonwoo.

He gave Taeil a wry smile.

"If you're going to teach me anything, I hope it's something besides information gathering. I’d rather learn some offensive magic."

Taeil looked him up and down with wide eyes.

"I don't think you’re quite ready to learn that kind of magic. While you do have the magical ability for it, I doubt you have the control necessary to cast something that heavy. You know how magic is, Wonwoo. The more you ask of it the more it demands in return. I’m not going to put you in danger until I know you can handle it."

The shop door opened and a group of girls walked in. Xiaojun dropped the pendulum on the table and went to go help them, leaving Wonwoo and Taeil mostly alone.

"How are you, Taeil? I'm sorry for not asking sooner," Wonwoo said as the realization dawned on him. He really needed to work on being a better friend.

Taeil smiled. "I'm better than ever, actually. We're together now, Johnny and I. You were right. It seems we were both so afraid of losing our friendship that we were blind to what was in front of our faces."

Wonwoo couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I'm glad that things worked out for you two. He seems like a nice guy, even if he did help keep me captive."

Taeil huffed. "We were all following orders you know. I'll say sorry to you until my dying day, in one way or another."

Taeil turned away from him and walked toward the side counter, the one with the tarot deck.

"Let me do another reading for you," he said, taking the cards in his hands and shuffling before Wonwoo had time to answer. "I bet you're very curious about the Master of the City."

Wonwoo felt a little thrill down his spine as he nodded and walked closer. Taeil sat down and held the deck out to him. It was the same one from before, the cards still soft and worn. They felt almost hot in his hands.

"Same as last time. Just think of a question you have or concentrate on a problem and I'll take care of the rest."

Wonwoo took the seat opposite him and thought about Taeyong. He thought about Seungcheol and Jun. He thought about everything that led him to the city.

Was coming here the right choice? Could anything really come from the wreckage? It seemed like they were cursed, that Lee Taeyong and Jeon Wonwoo were doomed from the start.

Taeil took the cards from his hands and whispered quietly to them, shuffling one more time before pulling three cards from the top.

“The Swords really like you,” Taeil mused quietly, scanning the cards laid out before he began, starting from Wonwoo’s left again.

“The Ten of Swords. Upside down like this represents an old situation that didn’t end well. You’re still carrying around wounds from this. You need to deal with it once and for all so that you can move on. This card is a sign that the pain you’ve been feeling is ending.”

He pointed to the next card.

“The Star. You’ve been through so much, and this is a sign that the Universe is blessing you. You’re moving toward a place of love and peace in your life. Anything that you want can be yours if you allow yourself to have it. You have a big heart, and this card is telling me that you’re ready to give that to others.”

He put his finger on the last card, sighing deep and heavy before continuing.

“Last is the Six of Swords. You’re in a transitional period right now. You’re leaving behind things that were familiar to you and moving on to something unknown. Let go of what’s holding you back so that you can become the person you want to be.” Taeil paused and shook his head, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “There’s a prominent theme, Wonwoo. You didn’t come here just to see Taeyong, did you?”

Wonwoo got that feeling again, shivery all over from the way Taeil could draw three cards and look into the deepest part of his soul.

Before he could even start to formulate an answer, Taeil held up a hand.

“You don’t have to say anything. The cards are saying all I need to know.”

Taeil took a deep breath and shook his hair out of his eyes.

“The Six of Swords is telling you to reflect on the things in your life that might be weighing you down. Now is the time to get rid of them.”

Taeil hummed, his eyebrows drawn down.

“I want to give you more clarity. Let’s draw one more card. That might give you a better idea as to what exactly you need to let go of.”

He drew one more card from the top of the deck, his eyes wide as he set it down.

“Oh. The Nine of Swords. You’re being weighed down by worries. You’ve been having nightmares.”

Wonwoo sucked in a breath. He hadn’t told anyone about the nightmares. If Seungcheol or Jun had seen them they hadn’t said anything to him about it.

They didn’t happen as often since he’d gotten marked, but just before he came here he’d started having a dream where Taeyong had helped JR instead of them, where Taeyong plunged a knife into his heart and watched him die, licking blood off his fingers as Wonwoo’s vision went black.

“The nightmares, the things you fear, this card is telling you to remember that they can’t hurt you. This is a sign. It’s time to tell someone about it. You don’t have to live with this all alone,” Taeil said, his voice going soft at the end.

When Wonwoo looked up Taeil’s eyes were shiny, like he might start crying at any moment. “You have so many people that care about you. They can help you. It might not be my place to say this, but if you don’t want to talk to the people in your life about it, you should consider seeing a therapist.”

The words hit Wonwoo like a punch, his mind flashing images of pill bottles and beige couches and the grim faces of his parents. He took a shuddering breath and looked down at the table. Taeil didn’t know about his past. He was just trying to help, but Wonwoo would rather wake up in a cold sweat every night than see anything close to a therapist ever again.

“I —,” Wonwoo started, balling his hands into fists on the table before he continued, “I’m working on it. I know there’s still a lot I need to do, and your reading really drove the point home. I’ll...try. I’ll try to tell someone about it.”

Wonwoo looked up just as Taeil scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“The cards can’t lie, Wonwoo. There’s nothing you can hide from them. I feel like my readings just make things harder for you. I truly hope this helped you in some way,” Taeil said. When his hands moved away from his eyes they were almost glowing with warmth. “They certainly helped me. And here I thought you came here just to get laid.”

Wonwoo’s mouth dropped open as Taeil laughed. He threw up a hand to cover the sound but Wonwoo could only looked shocked for a few more moments before a laugh escaped him too.

“Sorry, I guess we don’t really know each other well enough for me to say that,” Taeil said once he recollected himself. “But it’s true. I figured it was that or you were going to break things off with him for good.”

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Last night was...complicated. I don’t really know what’s going to happen, but I don’t want to cut him, or any of you, out of my life completely.”

Taeil hummed. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see. But the cards tell me that things will work out the way they’re meant to.”

Taeil picked up the cards and set the deck in the center of the counter, placing a crystal on top before standing. He walked around the counter and leaned his hip against the glass, a small smile playing at his lips.

“He likes you, you know. He wouldn’t have made such a fuss about you coming here if he didn’t.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help the way his mouth quirked up. Taeil’s moods were infectious, and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with magic.

“You enchanted the beach for him,” Wonwoo said, and Taeil waved his hand flippantly in the air.

“It’s really for the best. The beach behind his house can get pretty crowded at night. Locals and tourists alike all want to catch a glimpse of the Master Vampire, and until the beach curfew it’s usually packed with people.”

Wonwoo had never considered Taeyong being a celebrity. He wondered if that was part of the reason Jun had stayed out of the public eye for so long. Of course, Jun also lived in a private flat with a separate elevator to reach his home. Taeyong was much easier to access.

“I didn’t realize he was sort of famous, so thanks for that,” Wonwoo said softly. He stood up just in time to see Xiaojun levitate a book off the top of a bookcase for a man dressed in all black.

“Taeyong said you’re collecting magic users,” Wonwoo said, and Taeil huffed, moving away from the counter to walk toward the front of the store.

“I’m doing them a favor. You know what it’s like. Humans find out you can do magic and you’re either a sideshow attraction or an outcast. At least here I can give them some guidance.”

Wonwoo followed next to Taeil and watched the way the witch studied Xiaojun, like he was a puzzle Taeil couldn’t quite seem to piece together. He stopped next to a bookshelf and Wonwoo followed suit, the two of them in a comfortable silence. Taeil leaned closer to him, a hand over his mouth as he spoke near his ear.

“Xiaojun is a special one. _Very _ special. He’s what you’d call a late bloomer, but his magic calls to me. I think you and I will be talking about him very soon.”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows drew down.

“What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say you think he’s an animator?”

Taeil looked at him without speaking for a long time, shaking his hair out of his eyes when the shop bell chimed.

“I don’t think there’s a word for what Xiaojun is. When he’s able to tap into his magic fully, I think he’ll be able to do anything, _ everything_. I believe he is capable of things that even the two of us together couldn’t hope to achieve. I was led to him for a reason, and I believe that it’s my job to teach him what I can. I think you’ll have to help him too, when the time comes.”

Wonwoo felt a shiver like a cool breeze against his skin. Xiaojun was busy helping customers in the shop, but Wonwoo felt like he was seeing him for the first time.

He seemed like a nice kid, handsome in a striking way, soft spoken with the customers but more fun and outgoing with his friends. Was he really holding that kind of power inside of him?

Taeil pushed at his shoulder gently.

“Stop thinking about it so hard,” he said. When Wonwoo turned to look at him his mouth twitched into a smile. “He’s a good kid. He’s not going to turn evil when his magic awakens fully. I’ve spoken with the spirits about this. He’ll just need help, that’s all.”

“You talk to the _ dead_?” Wonwoo asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

Taeil frowned. “Not those kind of spirits. Think bigger, Wonwoo. Gods or angels or deities. Whatever you want to call them.”

Wonwoo wanted to ask more, wanted to find out what else he could learn from Taeil, but a group of high school boys walked through the door.

“My kids are here,” Taeil said with a sigh, heading to a low table and gathering a few crystals. “I hate to cut this short but I’ve got to prepare for their lesson.”

Wonwoo waved a hand in front of himself noncommittally. “It’s fine. I’ve got to get ready for tonight anyway. I think...I’d like to take you up on your offer. If you think you can teach me over the phone, that is.”

Taeil stopped, his hand on a rose quartz, and looked at Wonwoo with wide eyes.

“You really want to?”

Wonwoo smiled, and it felt like a weight was easing off his shoulders.

“I don’t want to be in the dark about what my necromancy can do. I want to find out and then learn to control it. If learning other magic can help with that, then I’d like to give it a try.”

Taeil grinned, and Wonwoo was sure it had the power to stop rain, could maybe even bring the dead back to life. He set his handful of crystals down quickly and ran to the front counter, scribbling hastily on a piece of receipt paper.

“Here’s my number. Just text me when you get home and we can set up a day and time.”

Wonwoo left Smoke with a bag pressed gently into his hands by Xiaojun because Taeil had been too busy to give it to him, and an excitement about his powers he hadn’t felt since college.

If Taeil could teach someone like Xiaojun without fear, maybe Wonwoo could learn from him too. Maybe his necromancy, his magic, was nothing to be afraid of at all.

—————

Wonwoo waited until well past dark to make the trip to Taeyong's house again. For one, he needed the time to work up the courage. It was one thing to consider the possibility of things not working out. It was entirely different when the possibility was becoming more and more real.

What was he hoping for? What did he really want to come from his visit?

The only thing he knew for certain was that he didn't want Taeyong out of his life. He wanted to be able to text him and visit him and hold his hand and maybe kiss him. The label didn't matter, had never mattered to Wonwoo. He just...wanted.

Taeyong answered the door before he had a chance to knock. He was dressed in lounge pants and a black shirt, and he looked at Wonwoo for what felt like half an hour before he spoke.

"Your heart is really loud," he said, a small but sharp smile on his face, "Are you coming in? I promise I won't make you leave this time."

Wonwoo felt relief like ocean waves as he walked past Taeyong into the house.

Taeyong led him into a small sitting area that overlooked the ocean.

"I'm really sorry about last night," he started as he sat on one end of the couch. Wonwoo sat on the other end, the distance between them almost a living thing. "Seeing you in person and being able to touch you is more than I was prepared for."

He kind of knew it would happen. Taeil had told him that Taeyong hadn't been okay for a long time. He wondered what Taeyong felt like when he looked at Wonwoo, if being close to him reminded him of things he'd rather forget.

"I hate the train," Wonwoo started, sighing as he sunk against the cushion, "I spent the whole ride sick and listening to music and wondering if I was making this trip just to turn around and go right back home."

Taeyong looked at him with wide eyes.

"_Why_?"

"Obviously because I like you."

“Everything is so messed up, Wonwoo,” Taeyong sighed out. His hand was in his hair, pulling at the strands. “I like you. I really, really like you. But after everything I did, how can you even stand the sight of me?”

“I told you I needed time, and you gave that to me,” Wonwoo answered, “You’re putting too much blame on yourself. I meant what I said to you then. You did bad things, but you’re not a bad person.”

Wonwoo shifted, closing the distance between them on the couch.

“I liked you even when you dug around in my head, even when I knew I shouldn’t. Whatever this is between us, it can be anything you want. If you want to date, I’m willing to give it a try. If you want to stay friends, that’s fine too. If you want me to leave and get out of your life, I —”

“Please don’t say that,” Taeyong rushed out, the words soft but they echoed around Wonwoo’s head like a scream. He was looking at the place where their knees touched. “I don’t want you out of my life.”

Taeyong leaned back against the armrest. Wonwoo watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed. They sat in silence so long that Wonwoo saw Taeyong’s heart beat a few times.

“There are two things I have to tell you,” Taeyong said, his voice still soft but strained like he was going to cry. “I’ve felt so guilty ever since I left the city. I hurt you so much. I did such horrible things to you, even to the people I call my friends. I know you’re going to say I didn’t have any other options, but there are always other options. I imagine if you were in my place, you would have done things a lot differently.”

Taeyong curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around his middle, and Wonwoo put his hand on Taeyong’s leg tentatively.

“The second thing is that I’m afraid. The closer I am to you, the closer I become to Junhui. I haven’t been this free in years. I can’t risk that. I won’t let Junhui use you to control me. I trust _ you_, but I can’t afford to trust Junhui blindly. I won’t.”

Wonwoo’s breath left him all at once. It was a lot to take in.

“Okay,” Wonwoo said. He inched just a bit closer to Taeyong. “You want me in your life. Done. Do you want to be strictly friends or do you want something more?”

Taeyong met his eyes then. They were wet, and Wonwoo’s chest tightened as he reached to wipe away the moisture still clinging to his lashes.

“Friends is good. For now, I think that’s enough. But I —” Taeyong started, but he closed his eyes and leaned into Wonwoo’s touch like a flower to the sun.

“You what?” Wonwoo whispered, voice strained as he moved even closer. He was practically in Taeyong’s lap, hovering above him, and just like that they were back on the beach, waves crashing around them and Wonwoo’s body thrumming with tension.

“I want — can I kiss you?”

Wonwoo didn’t answer with words, just leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Kissing Taeyong made Wonwoo feel like when he finished raising the dead and his magic dissipated into the night. The kiss was like the end of a ritual, like Wonwoo could finally relax and breathe again.

It was just a press of lips, but it turned heated quickly. Taeyong’s whole body shivered against him and Wonwoo inhaled sharply through his nose, moving so he was fully on top of him. He ran his tongue across Taeyong’s bottom lip and Taeyong’s hands flew into his hair, opening up while pulling him closer. Wonwoo traced Taeyong’s mouth with his tongue like it was the first time and Taeyong tugged at his hair, just enough that Wonwoo felt a zip of arousal down his spine.

Taeyong’s body arched against his, pressing them so tightly together Wonwoo could feel Taeyong growing hard against his thigh. He nipped at Taeyong’s bottom lip as they broke apart and kissed a line down to his neck. Taeyong shivered against him as he pressed his teeth into his skin.

“Wait —” Taeyong started and Wonwoo pulled back like he’d been burned.

And he was _ so _ sure they were making progress.

Taeyong took a breath and grabbed Wonwoo’s hand.

“Bedroom. Let’s go to my bedroom.”

The corner of Wonwoo’s mouth quirked up before he could stop it and he followed behind Taeyong up the stairs and to the right, into the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Wonwoo supposed it was only fitting for the Master of the City to have the master suite. It was huge, simply decorated with heavy curtains on the windows. There was a desk with a laptop, a soundboard in the corner with some other recording equipment, but Wonwoo couldn’t stare for long as Taeyong got him on the bed and crawled on top of him.

“You taste just as good as I remember,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head and _ god _ did he look too good to be real. It almost looked like Taeyong had been working out, but he wasn’t really sure if vampires could change their muscle mass. He’d have to ask about it later.

Wonwoo smirked.

“You didn’t even taste me yet.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and tugged at the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt.

“I don’t mean your _ blood_, I mean _ you _.”

Wonwoo sat up enough to get his shirt over his head and Taeyong put a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the mattress.

Taeyong stared down at him with an almost predatory smirk and Wonwoo felt hot all over, arousal and anticipation swirling in his chest.

“So you kissed me,” Wonwoo said, breathless, “Now what do you want?”

Taeyong sat up and rolled his hips, grinding against Wonwoo with a teasing pressure to his growing erection.

“I want to see what you look like sucking me off,” Taeyong started. His voice was dropping in pitch, an almost growl that shot through Wonwoo’s gut like fire. “I want to fuck you, god I _ really _ want to fuck you. Is that okay?”

Wonwoo bucked his hips, pressing up into Taeyong and knocking him forward just a little.

It kind of surprised him, but it was easy to forget that vampire marks made him just a little stronger than he used to be.

It seemed to surprise Taeyong too, who fell forward on his hands with wide eyes. It put them face to face and Wonwoo grinned.

“It’s more than okay,” he answered, and Taeyong gave him a small smile in return before pressing his teeth against his neck.

It was the worst kind of payback. The feeling of Taeyong’s fangs just touching his skin made him hot with arousal and he moaned, bearing more of his skin to the vampire.

Taeyong kissed his way up to his ear.

“Not yet, necromancer,” he purred, lips ghosting over Wonwoo’s ear with each word, “I want something from you first.”

Wonwoo was more than a little turned on. Taeyong was different from the last time they were in bed together, when he was more focused on getting his mind away from his problems. He liked seeing this side of Taeyong, the side that wanted and wasn’t shy about voicing it.

And really, Wonwoo wanted too.

He sat up and got Taeyong up on his knees, working his jeans open as quickly as he could.

When he got Taeyong’s jeans down to his thighs a hand carded through his hair. He looked up and Taeyong held his gaze, desire giving way to something else.

“I missed you.”

The words were soft but they carried straight through Wonwoo’s chest. He stared into Taeyong’s eyes for a long time, working his way slowly back down. His eyes followed the slender line of his neck, the freckles just under his collar bone, the lean muscles of his abdomen. 

If Wonwoo had any lingering doubts about Lee Taeyong they were gone, pulled out to sea, never to be seen again.

He leaned forward and kissed Taeyong just under his navel, not caring how gentle it was, how much like a boyfriend it made him seem. He’d missed Taeyong too.

He moved back just enough to slide Taeyong’s underwear down his thighs and only stared at Taeyong’s half hard dick a little, just long enough that when he looked up again Taeyong was biting his lip. His mouth quirked up in half a smile.

“Like what you see?” he asked, and Wonwoo took Taeyong in his hand and gave him a slow, gentle stroke.

“I didn’t think you could look any better, but you proved me wrong,” Wonwoo said, mouthing his way down to Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong shuddered and tightened his hand in Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo was pretty decent at teasing when he wanted to be, but he really just wanted Taeyong as deep in his throat as he could get him.

He decided to be patient, spent some time licking stripes along the shaft until Taeyong’s thighs were shaking. He gave the underside one more lick before finally wrapping his lips around Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong’s hips stuttered forward, and Wonwoo had to put a hand on his hip to keep him in place. He bobbed his head and a delicious heat coursed through him, swirling through this chest and straight to his groin.

The closer he got to the base the tighter Taeyong’s hand got in his hair. Wonwoo didn’t need to look up to see the state Taeyong was in, but he did anyway.

Taeyong was looking down at him with glazed eyes, lip trapped between his teeth as he tried to hold back the little sounds that were coming from him. Wonwoo groaned around him and sunk down further, letting his eyes fall shut when he finally took him all the way.

Taeyong gasped, moaning as he took a breath. Words tumbled from his mouth, a string of curses and _ god _ and Wonwoo’s name as he bobbed up and all the way back down.

Wonwoo was so hard, straining against his jeans and he wondered if Taeyong could hear the way all his blood was in his dick instead of coursing through his veins.

With Taeyong down his throat he looked up, saw the way Taeyong looked down at him with desire, and the hand in his hair moved to trace his cheek.

“You’re beautiful like this. God, I wish you could see yourself,” Taeyong sighed out. He lapped at the underside of Taeyong’s cock and Taeyong’s hand went back to his hair. He wanted Taeyong to fuck into his mouth, wanted it so bad he could come just thinking about it, but Taeyong was being careful with him.

If there was a next time, Wonwoo would ask for it. He might even beg.

He set a slow rhythm, working Taeyong’s cock with his mouth until the vampire was unable to hold back any sounds he was making. Taeyong was _ loud _ and Wonwoo wanted to hear him.

He pulled back, using his hand to stroke Taeyong’s slick cock while teasing the head with his tongue.

“Do you want to come?” Wonwoo asked, going hot at the thought of Taeyong coming down his throat. He sped up his hand and Taeyong’s hips followed, chasing friction. “If I make you come will you bite me?”

Taeyong’s whole body tensed and he took his hand out of Wonwoo’s hair to squeeze the hand around his cock.

“It’ll take too long for me to come again, and I _ really _want to fuck you,” he said. Taeyong was breathless and his cheeks were just starting to turn pink. He’d had blood tonight, but not much. Not enough.

Wonwoo kissed the head of his cock one last time before he fell back against the mattress, trying to channel Seungcheol and give his best bedroom eyes but mostly feeling like he was crawling out of his skin with want.

“Then fuck me.”

Taeyong stared at him with dark eyes. He kicked out of his jeans and dropped them to the floor before moving back on top of him, kissing him deep and urgent. The way Taeyong’s erection pressed against him through his jeans had Wonwoo arching up against him, seeking any friction he could find.

When they broke apart Taeyong reached under his pillow and came back with a bottle of lube.

“Is that where you always keep it?” Wonwoo couldn’t help but ask, raising his eyebrows.

Taeyong smirked.

“I was planning on us ending up here so I moved it closer,” he answered, and the confident way he said it made a bolt of heat zip through him.

He made quick work of Wonwoo’s jeans, and when he was finally naked Taeyong took his time running his hands across his chest, down his abdomen. His cock was twitching, from the attention and from how much he needed Taeyong to touch him.

Taeyong didn’t leave him waiting for long, slicking up two fingers before taking Wonwoo’s cock in his hand and stroking at an unhurried pace. He took his time, trailing his lubed fingers up the inside of Wonwoo’s thighs, ghosting them around the base of his cock before finally back down to his entrance.

Wonwoo felt pleasure coil tighter and tighter in his chest, so tight he almost couldn’t breathe. He was used to teasing, to getting worked up until he begged, but something about Taeyong made it just this side of too much. Maybe it was the worry that it could be the last time, or maybe it was being free of the tangled feelings he’d been carrying around for months.

Either way, Wonwoo was beyond ready for Taeyong to be inside of him. He let out a frustrated huff and snaked his hand down, took hold of Taeyong’s wrist and pressed until the tips of both of Taeyong’s fingers were inside of him. Taeyong stared down at their hands with wide eyes and Wonwoo bit his lip to keep from letting out a desperate noise.

Taeyong looked up with a wicked smirk.

“So impatient,” Taeyong said, his tone full of mock innocence even as he thrust both fingers deeper inside of him. "Do you need it that badly?"

He couldn’t keep the noise back this time, a choked off whine high in his throat. Taeyong’s fingers were long and slender, the stretch almost too much but overridden by how unbelievably good it felt.

He moved his hand back to the sheets in no time, Taeyong quick to work his fingers most of the way out before thrusting back in.

“I need it too,” Taeyong breathed out, and Wonwoo gasped when Taeyong started stroking his cock again. “I want to take my time with you, but I don’t have any patience left.”

He was glad Taeyong was just as affected. It made bucking up into Taeyong’s hand less embarrassing. Taeyong waited until he was relaxed, loose and pliant against the sheets, before slipping in with a third finger, twisting his hand across the head of his cock at the same time. Wonwoo shuddered and rolled his hips down against his hand.

“You can fuck me now,” Wonwoo sighed out, “I’ll be fine. Promise.”

Honestly he was well past the point of feeling anything but good, pleasure filling him like a cup right to the top. He was prepped enough. Probably. He didn’t mind a little pain, especially when he was this worked up.

Taeyong looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, twisted his fingers up to brush against Wonwoo’s prostate and smirked when he moaned. He kept his fingers there, stroking Wonwoo’s cock until he was sure he would come before they ever got to the fucking, but just as he was about to grab Taeyong’s hand to stop him he pulled out.

He was quick with slicking himself up, quick with lining up, and Wonwoo was sure he’d get straight to fucking him too.

Taeyong pushed in, slow and easy, and he leaned down and kissed Wonwoo just as slowly.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he breathed out when they broke apart, “I don’t care how much you want me to.”

Wonwoo sighed against his lips, let himself adjust to the feeling of Taeyong inside of him. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before burying his face in Taeyong’s neck.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You don’t even have to bite me. I just want you.”

It sounded a lot like a confession, and Wonwoo still wasn’t sure what Taeyong wanted. Not to date, but did he want this?

Taeyong eased out and slowly pressed back in and Wonwoo groaned. God he felt _ so good_.

Taeyong kissed his temple, and when Wonwoo moved back to look at him he kissed him on the lips.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this again,” Taeyong said. He started a slow rhythm, gentle but still deep in a way that had Wonwoo floating in a haze of pleasure. “You feel so good, _ god _—”

Taeyong shuddered and Wonwoo moved his hands to his hips, urging him faster. Taeyong’s body close to his, the way he kept kissing him, tongue sliding inside and fucking him the same way, it was becoming too much very quickly.

He sped up just a little and Wonwoo rolled his hips to match his rhythm. His cock brushed against Taeyong’s abdomen just often enough that the friction made him bite back a moan. They’d just started and orgasm was already looming over him like a tidal wave, ready to crash when he least expected it.

The thing about sex that Wonwoo liked the most was that it stripped people down, showed off their truest selves. Wonwoo could see just who Taeyong was when they were between the sheets. Seeing him like this was exactly what Wonwoo was hoping for.

Taeyong was exactly who Wonwoo knew he’d been the entire time. A good person who had done what he thought was right for the people in his life.

It was like the last bit of weight was lifted off his chest, a weight he hadn’t realized was even still there until it was gone. It made something flip inside him, and suddenly all he wanted was for Taeyong to keep fucking him, to bite him and give him that last little push over the edge.

Taeyong brushed past his prostate and he keened, tightening around Taeyong and a beautiful moan slipped past his lips.

Wonwoo’s head hit the pillow and he arched his back, let Taeyong sit up to grip his hips and fuck into him faster.

“Please, _ please, please_,” Wonwoo sighed out, not realizing he was saying anything until Taeyong put a hand over his mouth and god if _ that _ didn’t flip a switch inside of him.

“I’ve got you, shhh,” Taeyong said, moving his hand away from Wonwoo’s mouth. He let his fingers trail across his lips and Wonwoo really almost opened up, almost took two fingers in his mouth as deep as he could. Instead he kissed each one as they passed.

He was pretty sure Taeyong was close, if the way his hand went tight against his hip was any indication. The change in angle had him hitting Wonwoo right where he wanted it most, and he grabbed Taeyong’s hand without thinking, pulling him back down so they were face to face.

“Now, please, do it now,” Wonwoo gritted out. He’d said earlier that Taeyong didn’t have to bite him, and he really did mean it.

That didn’t mean he didn’t want it, though.

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered shut as he pounded into him faster. He nodded and buried his face in Wonwoo’s neck, and the moment his lips touched his skin Wonwoo’s cock throbbed with need, precum streaking Taeyong’s abdomen and adding to the slick slide of their bodies.

Taeyong moaned against his neck, his hips stuttering as he got closer. Wonwoo wondered a little dizzily if Taeyong was waiting on purpose, if he wanted to bite him as he came, and that got him so close he lost track of the words he was whispering under his breath.

It was some combination of _ please _ and _ Taeyong _ and _ fuck _ and _ please _ and it was only a few more thrusts before Taeyong moaned, his lips trailing to just below Wonwoo’s collar bone as he bit down and came inside him.

Wonwoo expected it to hurt, expected the sting of pain before the pleasure, that it was just the way his bite felt, but it wasn’t like that. He felt the pierce of fangs, and then a slow steady build of pleasure, like the rise and fall of ocean waves, and as Taeyong rode out his orgasm Wonwoo came with a gasped out moan between them, coating them both in come.

Taeyong reached between them and pumped his cock, working him until it was almost too much, and only then did he pull back. He tried to lick over the bite but Wonwoo wouldn’t let him, just pulled him up and kissed him, shivering as he licked his blood from Taeyong’s mouth.

They stayed that way for a long time, Taeyong still on top of him, still inside him, lips sliding together until Taeyong pulled back. He was smiling. Small, like he didn’t want Wonwoo to see it but couldn’t keep himself from doing it.

Wonwoo was probably smiling but he was too blissed out to really be aware of what his face was doing. Taeyong pulled out and laid his head on Wonwoo’s chest, taking the opportunity to lick up the blood that had trailed down from the bite. He licked over the bite too, huffing when Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair.

“So, what now?” he asked. His other hand trailed up and down Taeyong’s spine and he let out a contented sigh.

“Shower, obviously,” Taeyong answered. He kissed a line from Wonwoo’s chest, up his neck and to his lips, and they both sighed a little. Being with Taeyong was comfortable, and Wonwoo did his best not to think about how unsure he was about their currently unnamed relationship.

He remembered Taeil’s reading from earlier that day. Maybe there was an option he hadn’t thought of. Maybe there was a way for them to work, if they wanted to.

Wonwoo hummed against his lips and kissed him one last time. Taeyong got off the bed first, stretching up on his toes and arching his back in a way that made Wonwoo breathless. Taeyong was so beautiful it was almost unreal, but he was here, a vampire and a necromancer listening to the warm breeze blow through the curtains and the sounds of the ocean all around them.

He held out his hand to Taeyong. He took it without a second thought and led them through a huge walk in closet and into the bathroom.

————

Wonwoo was on his back, Taeyong pressed into his side. His hair was still wet from the shower but Wonwoo didn’t mind. He ran his fingers through the damp strands and sighed.

“What happens now?” Wonwoo asked. He needed to hear it, clearly, exactly where they stood with each other.

Taeyong sighed and put his chin on Wonwoo’s chest.

“I don’t know. Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?”

Wonwoo sighed. He was afraid he was going to have to spell it out. He would, though, because they both needed it.

“We slept together. So what are we doing, exactly?”

It was Taeyong’s turn to sigh, but it wasn’t an upset sound.

“I like you a lot, Wonwoo. I want to keep spending time with you and talking to you, but I don’t want to date anyone.”

The _ anyone _ sounded a lot like _ you_, but Wonwoo ignored it. It didn’t really hurt his feelings either way.

“So are we friends that have sex sometimes?” Wonwoo asked, unable to keep the teasing lilt out of his voice. He’d never slept with a friend before, but it was a year of firsts for him. He definitely didn’t hate the idea.

Taeyong met his eyes.

“I understand if that’s not what you’re looking for. We don’t have to sleep together anymore, but I hope you still want to talk to me.”

Wonwoo pulled Taeyong until he was laying on top of him. He wasn’t the kind of person who liked cuddling, but his boyfriends were slowly getting him into the habit.

“I like it,” he answered, grin spreading across his face, “I like _ you_. I want to keep doing this if you want it too.”

Taeyong grinned and kissed his cheek.

“As long as I can hold your hand in public sometimes, and kiss you even when we aren’t fucking.”

Wonwoo feigned a sigh, pulling Taeyong closer.

“I should have known you’d be clingy.”

Taeyong kissed him on the lips before settling against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, long enough that Wonwoo was almost asleep.

Taeyong sat up and startled Wonwoo awake.

“Hey, do you wanna play Overwatch or something?”

That got Wonwoo’s attention.

“You play?” he asked, surprise clear in his voice. Taeyong didn’t seem the type.

He rolled his eyes.

“Of course I do. I’m not that much older than you. I’m a little rusty, but I can probably beat you.”

Taeyong hopped off the bed and gave him a wicked smirk that Wonwoo returned right away.

“We’ll see about that.”

—————

Wonwoo woke up to the sound of waves. He was still in Taeyong’s bed, the vampire asleep for the day next to him. Even in the darkness of the light tight room he looked beautiful, like every part of him was art made flesh.

He sat up and stretched, checking his phone for the time only to see he had a few messages.

Jun had sent him: _ I will send Minghao to get you when you arrive. _

Minghao sent him: _ Junhui doesn’t know or care about what a personal day is. If you cover for me I’ll owe you a huge favor. _

He had one from Taeyong, too, sent right before dawn.

_ I guess it’s my turn to visit you next, but you’ll have to take me somewhere a little nicer than a cemetery ;). _

_ Thank you _

_ For everything _

_ I needed this more than you know <3 _

Wonwoo couldn’t stop himself from leaning across the bed and kissing Taeyong’s forehead. It was maybe too intimate for what they were, but no one had to know he’d done it.  
  
  


His arrival home was almost identical to his arrival in Taeyong’s city. He’d still spent the trip fighting off nausea, but there was an excitement in his chest that he couldn’t shake. It wasn’t that he missed the city, but he was eager to get back to his apartment, the fusion of his functional style, Jun’s modern tastes, and Seungcheol’s collection of rock posters he tried to pass off as art. And maybe, he was ready to see the people inside, too.

Wonwoo made it home an hour before sunset. He’d missed the warm summer weather, but longer days meant shorter nights, and a part of him wished that there was some way he could see his boyfriends all the time. Jun and Seungcheol had split the cost on some special glaze that made the windows light tight without curtains, but nothing could be done about the sun’s power over their lives.

He spent some of the time until dark making coffee, unpacking and starting some laundry. The bedroom door was open, giving Wonwoo a full view of the vampires inside.

Jun was on his back, his arms tucked under his head, blankets covering him at the waist. Seungcheol was wrapped around him as much as possible, leg thrown over Jun’s hips, arm across his chest, face buried in his neck. Seungcheol really couldn’t sleep unless he was snuggling. It was...maybe disgustingly cute.

Wonwoo leaned against the door frame and watched them sleep. They didn’t move or breathe or do anything worth watching, but Wonwoo’s heart ached all the same.

Things with Taeyong were better than he’d hoped for. They weren’t dating, but Wonwoo had learned over the weekend that he wasn’t as ready as he thought to date anyone else. He’d had a lot of time to think on the train ride home, and even though he’d been sure he could make room in his romantic life for Taeyong, he had come to realize that there was still a lot for him to work on. There was a part of him that was still scarred, still hurting and wounded from the things he’d experienced in his life.

He’d tell Seungcheol and Jun. Taeil’s reading proved to him that he had to. Maybe after. Maybe when those cracks and fragments finally started to mend, maybe then he’d be able to let someone else all the way in. Would that person be Taeyong? Only time would tell.

He ended up in the shower, washing the last little bits of the trip away, salt and sand and the smell of Taeyong’s shampoo.

He had a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders, catching the water still running down from his hastily dried hair. As he walked out of the bathroom and into the hall he noticed something that made him stand completely still.

Jun was sitting up, and Seungcheol was awake enough to burrow his way into Jun’s lap, head tucked against his stomach.

“You’re _ awake_,” Wonwoo said, surprise clear in his voice. The sun wasn’t quite gone from the sky, the last rays still visible from the hallway. Jun shouldn’t be awake yet. Seungcheol shouldn’t be either.

“I seem to wake up a little earlier each night,” Jun said, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a contented hum, “Marking you seems to have given me enough power to rise before the sun has set.”

Jun looked down at Seungcheol with wide eyes. “To think this is but a fraction of what Seungcheol must feel...it is a bit frightening. I did not realize how much power you truly possess _ qīn ài de_.”

Seungcheol let out a whine and Jun carded a hand through his hair. Wonwoo shook his damp fringe out of his eyes and made his way into the bedroom. The light was enough to see with, and he liked the way it looked on Jun, half his face in the light and half in shadow.

“I’m glad you two managed without me for a few days,” Wonwoo said, smirking as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jun pouted. “Seungcheol has been in a state all weekend, whining to me every moment about how he couldn’t feel you because you were too far away. He has not stopped clinging to me since you left. I cannot imagine how you have managed with him this long.”

Jun sighed but kept petting through Seungcheol’s hair. Wonwoo’s smirk deepened.

The two vampires were nowhere near being in love, but Wonwoo could see things shifting between them. It was a slow thing, visible only because he was looking for it.

Wonwoo could tell the line between a casual and serious relationship was starting to blur, that one day Seungcheol was going to look at Jun and say he loved him and Jun would look at him with wide eyes and realize that maybe he was in love too.

“I missed you very much, _ qīn ài de_,” Jun said, his voice soft in the dim room, “Being apart from you is harder than I thought, but my love for you has grown stronger by the hour.”

Wonwoo’s heart seemed to stop and start again. Even after almost a year, he was still a little shocked that Jun was in love with him, that Jun was _dating him_.

“I love you too.”

Jun gave him a blinding smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. He was in front of Jun, close enough for their legs to touch but not exactly between the two vampires.

“I suppose your visit with Lee Taeyong went well? You did not come back early, so the two of you must have come to some kind of agreement with your relationship.”

Wonwoo sighed, the ghost of a smile at his lips. It still felt complicated even though it was actually the simplest arrangement he had in his love life.

“Nothing really changed at all, but I’m glad I went. We’re just going to keep things how they are for now. Neither of us are ready to date quite yet.”

Jun’s eyebrow quirked up as he tugged the towel off Wonwoo’s shoulders. The bite was visible, just starting to bruise at the edge of his collarbone.

“So he will be your lover but not your boyfriend?”

“It’s called _ friends with benefits _ Junhui,” Seungcheol mumbled, moving his face out of Jun’s stomach so he could look at Wonwoo. He had a big, dreamy in love smile that made Wonwoo feel warm all over. “They don’t want to date each other but they want to fool around when they meet up.”

Jun let out an _ ah _ of understanding as Seungcheol sat up. He grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist and pulled him into the tiny space between the two vampires. His towel fell away, and he would have protested if the other two weren’t as naked as he was. He pulled the sheet over his lower body as Seungcheol traced his jaw with his finger.

“I missed you a lot, you know,” Seungcheol said, and Wonwoo sighed at the contact. “Junhui isn’t as warm as you.”

Jun sighed and pressed closer to Wonwoo’s side.

“You complain and yet you have not told our animator what I did for you...how many times was it? You would not _ believe _ the way he begged me.”

Seungcheol’s face went pink, his ears tinged red and Wonwoo laughed, loud enough that he ended up covering his mouth to muffle it.

“I told you not to have too much fun without me,” Wonwoo said when he’d finally recovered enough to speak.

“I will show you later,” Jun said, turning Wonwoo’s face toward him to give him a kiss, chaste but full of promise, “Seungcheol is aroused by things I have not experienced in a long, long time. It was much more fun than I thought it would be.”

Wonwoo’s skin went warm. He turned back to Seungcheol who pulled him into a kiss, full of a million unsaid words that whispered across their bond.

“I love you,” Seungcheol whispered against his lips.

“I love you too.”

He felt it then, like the pull of the moon at the ocean waves, like the cool breeze of his power as it flowed over his skin. He was home. This was what it meant to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> So....this isn't the End of White Noise but I think, for a bit, I'm going to be focusing on some other stories! I truly can't leave this AU alone for long, so if you love it as much as I do don't worry! Wonu and his vampires will be back before you know it!!! 
> 
>   
[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
